The Protector
by xxStarInTheSkyxx
Summary: Edward and James have been sent back through time with a deadly mission: one of them to protect, the other to destroy. The focus of their mission is 22 year old Bella Swan, a woman who is of pivotal importance in the future. What will happen when the three of them come together? Can two humans come together and defeat their foe?


The distant sound of a clock's chimes echoed through the darkness of the deserted alleyway. Discarded rubbish and leaflets fluttered in the increasing preternatural wind, accumulating in a pile behind some broken dumpsters. At one end of the alley, there was a deserted warehouse that had once stocked car parts. The other end ran out onto an empty road framed with rundown shops, stocking clothes from a forgotten decade. The rain continued to beat down on the hard concrete as the wind rose into a howling crescendo. A noise similar to that of thunder sounded in the skies above. Bolts of blue lightning followed, forming a somewhat circular structure at the entrance to the warehouse.

It was here that the first one appeared. He fell to the ground in one swift movement, out of the blue lightning circle. He landed on the balls of his feet, naked and crouched in on himself like a protective shield. A few stunned moments passed before the groan of the fallen man's pain echoed through the alleyway. He took a few moments to recollect himself, and then rose into a standing position.

His training kicked in then. He had been prepared for this by his Chief before his arrival. His prerogative as soon as he arrived was to attain weapons and search for the girl. He began to walk towards the empty road at the lip of the alley.

"Son, are you okay?"

He turned abruptly towards the sound of the voice, crouching as his battle strategies took over. The elderly man was sat behind one of the dumpsters, gnawing on what appeared to be the remnants of an old bone. A sudden desire to know where he was had the stranger grabbing onto the gruff of the elder's neck.

"What year is it?" He shouted savagely, causing the old man to shrink back to the wall. The old man was too stunned to speak, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"T-two thousand and twelve. It's two thousand and twelve."

He let go of the man's neck and stood up straight once more. It was then he remembered what he had been sent here for.

He ran to the nearest shop and smashed the window. Alarms were not a problem here – the shop had been abandoned too long. He grabbed some jeans and pulled them on, reaching out for a nearby shirt. He paused to pick up a long black coat and a pair of shoes before he ran out into the night in search of weapons.

Meanwhile, about five miles south of here another preternatural wind was blowing in a housing estate car park. The familiar lightning bolt illuminated the night sky as the second one descended. He too was crouched, but unlike the other, this one let out no sound of pain. He rose to his feet, scanning the surrounding area for signs of life.

In the distance, the silhouettes of four men roughly their twenties could be seen. Without pausing to deliberate, he began to walk towards them. He was met with a chorus of laughter. His eyes focussed in on the most muscular one of the four before he spoke.

"I need your clothes."

The four boys began to laugh once more, nudging one another and pointing at the stranger. The one who had been addressed walked forward and placed himself in front of the man.

"Fuck you homo, get your own clothes," he replied. The boy pretended to turn away before quickly flipping back around and attempting to punch the stranger. His efforts were wasted. The man had hold of his fist in a vice-like grip. He gently squeezed, shattering the bones in the boy's hand immediately. The boy fell to the floor groaning in pain, as his friends ran away.

"Your clothes."

And so the battle had begun. Both men had arrived with their own missions to uphold. The question was, which of them would succeed?

* * *

**A/N:****Hi! So this is my new story concept. I recently watched the Terminator again for the first time in ages and suddenly got the idea to try and do my own version Twilight style! I know this chapter is pretty short, but it needed to be to set the scene What did you think? It would be greatly appreciated if you could leave me a review with your opinions! Cliché, but they do actually give you the motivation to write more! Hope you all had a great christmas and will have a good new year too :) xoxo**


End file.
